Secret Love:Hidden in the Darkness
by Winkatuck
Summary: Rated M for language and sexual content.A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!The Channel Reader is used to get into the minds of others and when Raimundo decides to try it out on Jack for the location of his Wu he finds out a little more than expected.
1. Realization

Disclaimer:I do not own XS none of the characters the only thing I own is the idea for this fanfiction and any made-up Shen Gong Wu presented in this the way this is my first fanfiction so please be nice xD not to mention this is only partly mine [the other person does not want his name mentioned] Also if you looked up Romance and these to MALE characters, be prepared for some hardcore Yaoi in future chapters, otherwise carefully back out of this document and be on your merry way ;3, you've been warned!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Oh my friends I am most excited,a new Wu has revealed itself!So we must get up on our legs after it!"**The big yellow headed monk ran up to the other dragons.

Clay tipped his cowboy hat at Omi**"I think ya mean feet partner..."**he corrected.

Raimundo yawns and lays back **" Man this is boring... Cant we just sleep and get like a frigging Wu magnet? "**

Kimiko looks at Raimundo and shakes her head **" Oh yes your royal pain in the ass. As you wish~ "**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Jack!Get your lazy bum out of the fridge and go get that Shen Gong Wu!"**the ghostly figure howled after the youth goth who shook it off and pulled out a pudding cup,peeling the foil off the top and taking his spoon as he ate it.

**"Huh?did you say something?"**he smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as all of them assembled where Dojo and Master Fung resided they pulled out the scroll.**"It's called the Channel Reader-its a very interesting Shen Gong Wu...it makes the wielder able to forge into someone else's thoughts from the past and find what they are looking for.."**Master Fung told.

Dojo added in**"Yeah,like going back and remembering where you left that lollipop in the couch 1500 years ago.."**he laughed and sweat dropped when no one else was laughing with him.

Raimundo smiles and looks at Kimiko **" Maybe it'll help you remember who you first lost your virginity to, or what. "**

Kimiko looks at her video game and then looks up at him throwing it at his face **" Idiot. "**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dojo up sized as they all got on and rode off into the air soon landing on soft grassy and forest far away was a small shining figurine,the channel reader itself!

"There it is!"Omi smiled as he ran off towards the general direction of it.

Raimundo sighs and points down at Omi **" Why do we always follow the bald kid who doesn't even speak proper English? "**

**"I dunno...maybe its cause he know more about the Wu than we do?"**Clay shrugged looking at Kimiko.

Kimiko blinks and sighs **" You guys need to put more faith in the little guy. "**

Raimundo looks at her and raises his eyebrow **" Why? He's clueless. "**

Omi jumped for the Wu on the stump it rested on but found his hand resting on none other than **"Jack Spicer!"**Omi growled at the goth hovering with his helipack.

**"Hello,cheese-head!"**Jack laughed as Omi got all up in his face.

**"I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!"**Omi glared back.

**"Name your game omi!"**Jack taunted.

**"Free from the tangled vines!First to reach the Shen Gong Wu wins!My Orb of Tornami vs. your Changing Chopsticks!"**Omi shouted.

They both shouted the casual 'Gong Yi Tan Pai' as the showdown began and the whole forest transformed with Clay,Kimiko and Raimundo to the side along with Wuya.

**"Changing Chopsticks!"**Jack yelled as he turned tiny and jumped hoop through hoop of vines narrowing the channel reader.

**"Orb of Tornami!Ice!"**Omi cried out as all the vines started to freeze and he easily broke them away with kicks and punches.

They both narrowed the prize as they jumped for it...Jack used the chopsticks at the end thinking he was clear when he got tangled at the last second Omi froze jacks legs and arms in place as he grabbed the Wu and won the showdown,the forest returning to normal.

**"Yeah!There ya go little buddy!"**Clay cheered his comrad on for a job well done.

**"Lets go home jack..you fail...like always..."**Wuya nagged as jack flew away in his helipack ranting about how Wuya needed to get her facts straight.

Raimundo looks away **" Not bad, but I could've done it faster! "**

**"Yeah,yeah...and I suppose you could have bootied jacks buttock like I did at the end too,eh?"**Omi grinned,holding the channel reader in one arm the Changing Chopsticks and the Orb of Tornami in the other.

Raimundo sighs **" You mean kicked his butt? "**

**"Guys,guys...lets just get the Wu back to the temple already jeesh.."**Dojo shook his head as the dragons climbed on him.

Omi replied..**"that too..."**as they headed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they had arrived back at the temple and it was already late..they all ate dinner and went to their sleeping quads for the night.

Raimundo sneaks through the base and gets the Wu that they had just gotten and then quietly heads for Jack Spicer's lair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was bent over his working desk...a wrench in one hand and a screwdriver in another.

Wuya growled at him again**"You see this is why you are never prepared for showdowns to get our Wu!You stay up all night and fall asleep half the time I sense one"**

**"Precisely Wuya...because you rarely ever sense them,you old hag!"**he rolled his eyes as he turned bolts and tightened screws on his latest robot creation.

Raimundo blinks and then finds a wrench throwing it towards Jacks left.

Jack ducks down just in time looking under the table for something...**"Wuya!Where'd my brackets go?!I thought I put them right here!"**he had gone,he got up to his feet again and shrugged going back to his robot for a few...a little while longer he looked at the clock and yawned...but kept working till he eventually fell asleep sprawled over his robot.

Raimundo jumps down and whispers the Wu's name holding it to Jack's ears.

'love-robots-Wu-etc. ...' the Wu classified jacks thoughts.

Raimundo looks at Wu first.

'ah,here's the perfect place to put them...right behind this picture of a vault is where I shall put my vault.I think the easiest combination for me to remember would be easy,but only if those Xiaolin losers can find it !'

Raimundo smiles and shakes his head... and then... he gets curious; he goes back to Love.

'Man,I wish I could get them out of my mind..I mean...every time I go to another showdown I just..get all bundled up deep inside,I know the only reason I have been letting Wuya's nagging ass make me go was to see there pretty flawless face staring back at me..even if they're on the good side...continue?' the Channel Reader offered.

Raimundo smiles ... getting jucy. Who is it, he wonders; he takes the continue.

'Now I feel like a fool letting them win almost all the showdowns we've been in together...not to mention Wuya being her witchy ,she'll get over it...not like I'll get over you though...I just want to hold you in my arms when I'm scared late at night...I..I love you to death and whats worse is you don't even know it...I cant and mustn't tell anyone its you Raimundo.I feel too guilty for letting myself fall for you...continue?'the Channel Reader offered.

Raimundo blushs and spazzes out **" NO! "** he screams out as loud as he can.

Jack jumps up and lets out one of his trademark girlish screams,one at the sight of Raimundo being how close he was and two for him being there in the first pauses to catch his breath as he looks at the Brazilian boy and shouts out**"Are you crazy?!What are you doing her-"**but before he can finish...he notices the channel reader in Raimundo's hands.**"Oh,I see.."**his eyes narrowed as he threw his fingers out at Raimundo**"Jack-bots attack!"**as one by one they appeared,surrounding the boy.

Raimundo smiles and puts the Wu down **" Bring it Punks! "**

They fly towards the boy shooting beams at him one after another in all directions..while Raimundo was doing that..Jack decided to grab the channel reader and slyly make off with it.

Raimundo jumps back adn sees Jack as he jumps for the boy **" No! I'll tell everyone your secret! "**

**"Ahh!"**he shrank back in fear...then he got a questioned look on his face...**"wait...what secret?"**

Raimundo smiles and runs past him when he is frozen **" Got it! "** Then the Dragon jumps from place to place and sails out the window saluting back to the boy **" See ya ' loverboy' "**

**"Eh...whatever..."**he crossed his arms in defiance..**"that was a long time ago...I don't love him anymore..."**he then blushed slightly..**"o-okay...maybe just a little..."**he sighed and looked out his window towards Raimundo as he he turned away and cursed to himself silently as he found his bed and without changing went to sleep.


	2. First Taste

Omi looked around the table and called out**"Where is Raimundo?"**

Clay added in**"Yeah,that new Wu we bagged yesterday is gone missin' too!"**

Raimundo chimed in not long after the comment and sat the channel reader down on the table as he slumped lazily in his chair**"Yo."** was all he managed to voice before a yawn came up.

**"Late as usual Raimundo..."**Master Fung sipped some tea looking at the young monk from the corner of his eye.**"Mind explaining where you were last night with our new Wu?"**

**"Raimundo?!He took the Wu?!"**Omi gasped as if it wasn't expected.

Raimundo smiles and puts it on the table **" Finding out where Spicer hides his. "**

**"Oh good job Raimundo!I knew you wouldn't take it for anything else...he!"**Omi grinned laughing some as if he had it all figured out all along.

**"Mhm...then wadd'ya find out partner?"**Clay asked curiously.

Raimundo smiles and shrugs **" Well they're behind a picture of a vault and the combination is 1-2-3. "**

**"Good job Raimundo,I could not have done better my self.."**Omi folded his arms at his sides as if the next big thing.

Raimundo yawns and shrugs **" It was nothin~ "**

**"So Kimiko did you ever beat the goo out of the zombies yet?"**Omi asked curiously as he hovered over the girls shoulder.

Kimiko is sitting there, oblivious to the outside world, playing her game as she bites her tongue, which is partly hanging out of her mouth **" Mmm... Almost... "** She jumps up and screams in joy **" I WON! WHOO~! "**

Raimundo sighs **" Nerd. "**

Clay was munching down a large portion of the breakfast on the table.

As they continued to do their daily routine jobs and such it began to get dark outside and still no sense of a new Shen Gong Wu.

**"Dojo,are you sick or something my scaley friend?"**Omi poked Dojo on the forehead.

**"I haven't felt better Omi...sensing the Wu is what makes me act up..."**the dragon sighed as he stretched out in his little basket.

Raimundo lays back and yawns laying in a hammock away from them trying to get some shut eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"He what?!"**Wuya snarled at the goth boy.

Jack shrugged it off as he typed on his computer..**"not like they took any of the Shen Gong Wu..."**he leaned back in the chair.

**"Yes,maybe not you fool...but they know where they are now!"**Wuya growled again.

**"Just go float away and scare some little kids or something,Jack's got it covered..."**he grinned.

Wuya left before murmuring**"that's what I'm afraid of..."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dojo crawled back out towards the monks...**"for once no Shen Gong Wu...hah..this day was perfect...."**he grinned toothy as he headed back in before shouting**"night guys"**

Omi was meditating upside down when he rolled over by the interruption.**"No Shen Gong Wu today...man..today was most boring and not to my satisfying.."**he crossed his arms in dismay.

**"I kinda like to have a day off or two..."**Clay smiled back at the little monk before him.

Raimundo chimes in, leaving his eyes closed **" Or ten. "**

**"Oh that would be most terrible my friends!We must find the Wu before evil does and what if Dojo is sick and all these days we are goofing off Wuya and Spicer are sneaking around getting them as we drop the week!"**Omi growled.

Raimundo throws a shoe at Omi's head **" We know where he keeps his Wu. We'll get them anyway. "**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Ive got to find somewhere else to put them...hmmm.."**Jack looked around his room and shrugged...**"I have no idea...maybe tomorrow or something.."**he lounged out on his bed staring up at the ceiling for a good half hour or so....**"Hmmm...."**he slowly closed his eyes as he folded his arms behind his head.**"Why did _he_ have to be the one to break in...why not that stupid cowboy or cheese-head?"**he sighed opening his eyes again and turned to one side pondering his thoughts again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo closes his eyes and yawns as his thoughts wander... when he dreams... Jack is there...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sits up and wipes his eyes and throws a fist against the wall behind him...**"Damn it!"**the other arm resting over his face.**"Why wont you get out of my head?I'm done thinking about you!"**he sighed again forcing his pillow on his muffled words coming out**"he probably is disgusted by me and probably next time we showdown he will showdown me just to make fun of me and kick my sorry ass!"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo sits up and then makes sure nobody is looking... he walks for Jack's hideout.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Ugh...I cant fall asleep...maybe I should just..."**he sits up again and drowsily walks to his kitchen opening his fridge getting out another pudding cup,a spoon in his mouth as he closes the door and walks back to his room.

Raimundo walks in and looks around the area **" J-ack..?"**

He opens the door to his room and shuts the door behind him,when turning around he nearly falls down the steps as he trips in astonishment in seeing Raimundo standing in the middle of his room again.**"Ahhh!"**he thankfully catches both the pudding cup and the spoon.**"W-what do _you _want?"**he emphasized.

Raimundo blushes and looks away **" I can't get you... out of my mind... "** He growls and looks up at him **"I... think... no.. I cant! "**

**"What,just get out with it already!If you're here for the Wu fine...I don't think I want to showdown anymore knowing that you'll only rub my secret in my face..."**Jack crossed his arms annoyed.

Raimundo growls and looks at him... **" I think I um... your feelings... "**

**"Well...."**Jack got up and tapped his foot angrily then took the foil off the pudding and sat down on his bed across from the Brazilian as he started to eat the vanilla cup taking his sweet time before saying in between.**"I don't have all night.."**

Raimundo looks at Jack **" I think I like you okay?! "**

Jack raises a brow...then shakes the comment away..**"Right..like anyone would like anyone like me..heh...funny joke Xiaolin Loser.."**he looked away licking his spoon as he tossed the cup somewhere random in the room,he would pick it up later.

Raimundo growls and walks up to Jack... **" It's not... a joke... "**

**"Is that all you came to tell me?"**The red head glared up towards Raimundo.

Raimundo growls and jumps on top of Jack **" I LIKE YOU DAMN IT! "**

**"Ahhh!"**he screamed falling backwards his spoon flying up in the air onto the floor randomly in his room.**"D-don't hurt me!P-please!"**he begged.

Raimundo leans down and kisses Jack right on the lips.

Jack gasps for breath and snaps his eyes open in shock of what just happened...his body tensed up then relaxed as the air seemed to get thicker around him.**"Ah....y-you...."**he couldn't finish his just stared into the Brazilian's eyes blushing darkly.

Raimundo smiles and rubs Jack's stomach **" What? What about me? "**

**"Y-you..weren't k-kidding.."**he closed his eyes again and turned his head away to one side.

Raimundo stops and looks at him **"... I'll leave if you don't want me here... "** Raimundo sighs and stands up.

Jack huffs and gets up,his whole body still holds his arm out towards the other boy...**"W-wait...I...I don't want you to..to go.."**then he paused and blushed trying to avoid Raimundo's gaze.

Raimundo turns back to Jack and blushes as he leans in and kisses the red head passionately.

**"Mmmhf...."**Jacks heartbeat increased with every second he was spending with Raimundo,it was like a dream come true to intentively grabbed Raimundo around his neck to pull him in.

Raimundo's cock gets hard inside of his pants, and he rubs it against Jack's member, not sure if it is erect or not yet, but intends to make it so, as Raimundo smiles and circles Jack's tongue with his own.

Too bad for Raimundo that Jack was hard when he first saw the Brazilian in his own was just that good at hiding it from the other boy...up until now that was when Raimundo maneuvered around his slender and scrawny ,Jack tempts to fight for dominance in a tongue tussle with his crush.

Raimundo smiles and moans sensually into Jack's mouth as the Brazillian's hands slide down Jacks body and slide his pants off, and then the brunette slides his own pants off rubbing his cock against Jack's moaning slightly **" So hard... "** Raimundo blushes and looks at Jack licking his lips.

Jack jolts in the sudden contact causing him to moan back in intense pleasure.**"Ahhh...R-Raimundo...."**he knew where this was he was left on the bottom Raimundo would surely find him and tear him up first....he wasn't about to have that decided to turn the tables and grab Raimundo's shaft and start to pump it slowly and tenderly.

Raimundo smiles and moans softly dropping to his knees taking Jack's cock into his mouth lovingly, sucking on it instantly, licking the head while it is in the brunette's mouth. The Brazilian's hands rub he red-head's legs as they then start to massage the Genius's balls.

**"Ngh...ahhh...s-so....w-warm..."**he sputtered trying to keep himself from drooling,and finding that quiet hard to do forgot about pumping Raimundo for the moment and tightly gripped the Brazilian's hair in his fists.

Raimundo moans louder and louder on Jack's cock as he sucks it more forcefully and then the brunette rubs at Jack's butt hole, at the same time starting to deep throat the genius cock.

Jack pants and moans practically unable to control himself he doesn't even realize that Raimundo has made his way behind him so to speak.**"R-Raimundo**!"he starts to pre-cum as he lets go of Raimundo's hair and holds him from the back of his head instead to steady the other boys motions.

Raimundo practically flings his head back and forth sucking on the readhead's cock, moaning loudly as he does, starting to stroak his own cock, sliding a finger into Jack's asshole as the sucking becomes much more lustful, the Brazilian sucks on the redhead's cock and licks it while it is deep in his mouth.

**"Ahhh...huff...ah...t-take..take it!"**Jack's whole body tensed up as he shot his seed all in the other boys panted again and flung himself forward at the sudden penetration of Raimundo's finger in his tight ass.'He's got me!'Jack thought to himself as he moaned loudly trying to figure a way to turn this around finding he was too late...he was exhausted enough as it was and Raimundo was just getting started at this rate.

Raimundo smiles and swallows all of the cum standing up and pushes Jack forward on the bed, so his ass is bent over, and Raimundo rubs Jack's back, pushing his head into the bed, face first **" What do you want, my slave? "**

**"Ahhh...huff...t-take...m-me...p-please!"**He cried out,begging and longingly to the had given himself up for the other boy now,and he knew it...he would accept it for now.

Raimundo smiles and spreads Jack's ass cheeks and then slowly slides his cock into the other boy's ass, moaning as he does, rubbing Jack's back lovingly.

**"Ahhh...ahh..."**Jack moaned loudly...**"R-Raimundo!Ahhh...huff..."**he tightly clenched the sheets underneath him to steady himself.

Raimundo moans loudly and grabs Jack's hips thrusting into the boy harder and harder as he leans forward and sucks at the red-head's neck, licking it lovingly.

**"Ngh....ahhh...h-harder....f-faster..."**he cried again as a tear or two fell from his face in pleasure as the Brazilian ripped through his tender virgin muscles.

Raimundo moans as loud as he can, reaching around to pump the red-heads cock, and then thrusts into The genius harder and harder moaning louder and then bites into Jacks neck lovingly.

He panted again as he moaned loudly back towards Raimundo in the process another tear formed under his eyes as his whole body lurched forward suddenly with the combination of Raimundo thrusting into him,being pumped and the sudden nip to his neck.

Raimundo flips Jack onto his back and thrusts his cock deeper and harder into the red-heads rectory and then pumps the genius's cock as hard as he can moaning louder and louder leaning forward and licks at one of his lover's nipples.

**"Ahhh...huff...huff..."**Jack moaned again as he started to pre-cum once the sudden feelings tingled and made his body feel like it was sprinkled with pleasure,lust,love and a bit of pain was only a little of which Jack didn't mind.

Raimundo's pre-cum goes into Jack's ass as well, as he moans louder and louder leaning back, pointing Jack's cock towards the red-head's face, as the Brazilian fucks the genius's ass harder and harder **" Cum on yourself, dirty boy! Give yourself a shower! "**

**"Ahhh...a-as y-you w-wish...heh..."**he smirked adding**"m-master..."**then his body tensed again and he shot his cum all over his upper chest,neck and shook his head so he could open his eyes again and stare into the others lustful green orbs.

Raimundo moans out loud as he leans forward and rubs the cum into Jack's chest and then almost screams as he shoots his own cum into Jack's rectory, laying there, licking Jack lustfully afterwards, panting all the same.

Jack sighed as he finally was able to rest his tired body.**"huff...huff...I..I l-love you...R-Raimundo..."**he wrapped his arms around the Brazilian boy lovingly kissing him back passionately in the process,his warm cock brushing against Raimundo's stomach.

Raimundo kisses Jack back moaning lightly and lays on the read-head **" Phew... I'm tired..."**

**"D-ditto...heh..."**Jack laughed lightly a he heard a growl and he knew who that was...that meant Wuya!**"H-hold on!"**Jack barked towards Raimundo as he quickly maneuvered the covers over Raimundo and mostly himself as the witch came into the room.

**"Jack!What are you making so much racket for?!I swear..if I had a head it would be aching!"**she hollered.  
Jack sweat-dropped in the process as she gave him a disgusted look..**"Whats all over your face?"**

**"N-nothing...go away old hag,Im trying to sleep!"**he growled back.

**"Hmph....fine..."**she hissed looking at the clock seeing how early it was.**"At least you'll be able to actually work for the Shen Gong Wu when they appear tomorrow.."**As she left Jack couldn't help but add his own little comment..

**"If they appear..."**he laughed again.

**"Nguh..."**Jack moaned loudly as he shifted underneath Raimundo...**"I think you s-should g-go before W-Wuya finds out..or your f-friends..."**he blushed again looking up towards his lovers soft face...he smiled he realized that the others eyes were closed...he whispered...**"A-are you asleep R-Raimundo?"**

Raimundo blushes and moans softly, sound asleep, snuggling with Jack.

**"Ah...what the hell..."**The red head grinned wrapping his arms around the Brazilian knew there would be questions and trouble in the morning..but that could wait...besides...he couldn't move Raimundo when he was still fully sheathed inside he did the only thing he could do...snuggle up back and sigh till his eyes fell into slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note:Thanks guys for reading this is the end of part two hope you liked the yaoi produced here and look for more stuff from me in the future!Please review :3


	3. Depressed

"Jack!" The ghostly figure wailed on the red head as he jumped in shock from the sudden noise entering his room. "Jack, get your lazy ass up and get dressed, a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!"

"Ahhh!"The evil boy genius fell out of the bed and felt a sharp go through him from his tail bone to his neck."Ack, that hurts...damn.." he sweat dropped and realized that thankfully Raimundo had already left...he couldn't wait to see the wind dragon again at the next showdown so much that he decided to get ready quicker than usual.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are most successful this time friends!"Omi smiled as the water dragon cheered when Dojo down-sized after they landed in Africa, home of the great open grassy plains!

"Look,there it is!"Kimiko thrusted her arm forward in the direction of the Wu which happened to be wrapped around Spicer's wrist.

"That varmint beat us to it!"Clay stomped his foot down in anger yelling "Earth!" as the ground began to crumble around Jack releasing a scream from the red head's mouth as he activated his helipack at the last second to get above ground in time.

Raimundo gasped, he had to admit it gave him a bit of a heart attack thinking Spicer was done for.

"What does this stupid wu do anyways?"Jack shook the small item in his hand to try and activate it."W-whatever!Jackbots!Attack!See ya Xiaolin Losers!"and with that the red head was already off the robots rushed in for the offense.

"Orb of Tornabi!Ice!"Omi shouted as he froze one by one the bots and kicked them to the ground into a million shattered pieces.

"Im coming for you spicer!" Raimundo say jumping atop bot to bot and then grabbing on Spicers legs. "Give it up spicer" Raimundo said as he swung his legs back and forth. "Wind!!!" And with that wind picked up beneath them and sent them both spiralling into the air.

"Looks, Is Rai gonna be alright!" Kimiko said as to Omi as she ran to catch them both. "Rai!!"

"Ngh!W-what are you doing?!"Jack sweatdropped,he was oh so tempted to kick the other from him to the ground like that...all the same he couldn't bear himself to do such a cruel thing to someon he cared for so much."G-get off me!"he growled trying to give the wind dragon a fair warning.

"This is most troublesome..."Omi walked behind Kimiko untill he caught up with her.

"Ahh!I can't look!Tell me what happens!"Dojo scared as crap hid under Clays cowboy hat for protection.

Raimundo kept kicking as they flew higher into the air spinning then something hit him..."When you are faced with parallel heights, plant your feet on the sun..."

A voice said to him in his head.."Huh, Master Fung...I dunno what you meant by that but." throwing his feet toward the sun and kicked off the air spinning toward the ground with the jackbot ready to impact the ground. "No Spicer!! I need this wu!" Raimundo yelled.

"Ray!!!" Kimiko yelled out as she ran faster hoping she'd reach them both in time. Omi passed her, maybe it was up to him this time...as it is all the time.

"Yall run faster than a chicken with two patches of grease on its legs." Clay said running trying to catch up with them both. He huffed and puffed, damn he needed to lay off those Fung Chips.

"You don't even know what it does loser!"Jack felt his heart lurch and skip a beat calling his lover that...but he had to keep an act up somehow.

"Jack hurry it up already you foolish little brat!"Wuya hollared from the sides.."we need the focus ring to locate wu before they reveal!"she hissed.

Raimundo reached behind him, "Sword of the storm!" He said as whacked the sword against the Helipack causing it to spin out of control. Raimundo jumped off Spicers legs and landed safely on the ground. "Omi and Kimiko, I leave the rest to you." Raimundo said tagging them both in. He didn't wanna hurt Jack, not anymore at least but he couldn't let anyone find out. He'd sit the rest of this out.

"Ok Rai!, I'll burn em up!" Kimiko said doing cartwheels on the ground letting fire lace her legs and arms. She dashed pass Omi and shooting fire streams at Jack.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"Jack ran and screamed like a baby calling for his mom."Attack Jackbots,attack!!!!!Huh?J-jackbots?!"he looked around to see each already carfully done with in their own grassy graves...he took cover and threw the ring at them..."Ahhhh!D-dont hurt meee!Please,take it!Take it!!!"he insisted so they would just leave him be.

Wuya cried out..."Nooooooooo!You fool!!!!"

Kimiko stopped over Jack taking the wu, "Your such a whimp, No one will ever like you." She said rolling her eyes and running back to Raimundo. "Rai Rai Rai, I got it!" She said jumping and flipping as she neared him. Rai looked sorta down, his eyes glancing back at his distant and can-never-be soulmate.....

Clay finally caught, "Sheesh, yall make an cowboy run a landslide. Whew." He said breathing heavily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looks up and see's them walking off...he sighs and sulks for a second before walking back towards his hideout picking up peices of his robots as he goes...wuya complaining in his ear every five seconds.

"Why you!First you are egar to go to sleep early the night before,then you get up and ready earlier than usual and then you just give the wu up when you get it first!Ugh!I hate you!"

"Just shut up wuya....no one wants to hear you speak..."Jack muttered coldly.

Wuya was taken aback by the response,she expected him to whine and cry about the lose...he didnt even seem to care he lost and practically gave up this time...something was different about him...but wuya couldnt put her finger on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made their way back to the dojo on top of...Dojo. Raymundo seemed a bit down, or maybe just a bit lost in his own thought. "Hey...you guys. You don't think we..hurt Jack do ya?" He asked them.

"No...jack is just sore from us winning so much.."Omi smiled largely peerng back to smile at his brazilian friend."He will be fine and back to get his booty kicked by us again...no worries.."

Dojo nodded"True...spicer has a losing streak but he always manages to come back and try again no matter how bad the odds it seems.."

"Haha, yeah your right. Jack never stays down." He said putting on a grin though it be only half ass and partially fake. He still felt bad...as if he betrayed Jack. "And it's sore loser..."he rolled his eyes at another mis interperated phrase of the younger monk.

"Don't worry Raimundo, His like a cockroach on 8 legs, he got too many feet to stand up on' Clay said throwing in his witty sayings to liven up the mood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Jack had gotten back to his house,he was devastated...he bursts into hysertical tears of sorrow. Wuya just grunted for him to get over it...he continued to sob as he lifted his chin up and snarled"Shut the hell up bitch!"

Wuya had never heard such language that was so colorful from the red head whom was mostly to himself.

"I..Im gonna go take a shower..."he mused as he slammed the door behind him into the bathroom.


	4. Dreams Vs Reality

**Sorry you guys about not posting the new chapter up...and the last one was a bit too short for my liking...I hope this one is a bit better. Ive been busy with my senior year of high school and reading my favorite stories here on fanfiction. Ive been a bit disapointed with them not updating and that got me to thinking about my sotry and my reviews and people reading it. They probably want me to update too, so here it is! (BTW, my partner will be roleplaying this with me on and off this chapter and the last one were purely written by yours truely.)**

* * *

"Hello...spicer..." the red headed boy looked too late. The figure behind him just seconds ago, was gone.

"Turn around...no, over here."He made sure he would catch whose familiar voice just missed his view. "Yesssss...I am here..."his eyes slowly meet the other older man's lustrous yellow orbs.

Then, things sped up and the next second he was rolling around on his bed with the raven haired man. He forced him down and bit his lips till they drew blood. Jack winced in pain, trying to struggle away from him. He finally was able to mutter "I...I never loved you...ch-chase."

And that's when he got angry, then as the room fell silent and he tossed the other goth genius...he hit the wall hard as he made a loud thud. He looked up sharply hearing someone writhing and crying out, though it was muffled, he knew exactly who it was.

"Raimundo! Let him go! You have no business with that Xiaolin Loser!" he had to remember to hid his feeling from the surface, lest the lizard harm him for thinking he had feeling for the other boy.

That was a mistake.

"I know you've already made love together, I can smell you on each other..."Chase laughed, menacingly.

"P-pl-ease...don't hurt him...I..I beg of you!T-take whatever you want!Just leave him alone..."Jack pleaded now, his makeup smearing down his reddened cheeks. So much for pretending not to like him.

He swung the Brazilian boy around like he was a rag doll. Then he began to throw him against the walls, he showed no mercy. "Is this who you would chose me over? This arrogant goody two shoes? Huh?" he screamed out, nothing but a bloody carcass left on the floor. What remained of Raimundo that is.

"Why...why would you do this to me if you really like me and care about me?"Jack choked out.

"I don't just like you, I love you..."he transformed back to his human form, Raimundo's blood covering his hands and face.

"Then why the hell can't you just be happy for me?He loved me...he loved me back..."Jack began to sob, then he paused in astonishment.

Chase rubbed the side of the pale, frail boy's face with his bloodied hand."It was love that would and could never be...and you both knew that...it was a hopeless and fruitless effort."

Jack fell over from the shock of his lover's blood all over his face now. He began to sob. Continuously, he felt his whole body throb with the realization. Chase merely watched from the sidelines, he waited till the goth had calmed a bit...or at least enough to hear him speak as he turned to go.

"Next time...when you want that from someone, you will pick the rightful and only choice you now have. One of equal evil contentment..." he paused, looking back to the broken down piece of trash he still loved deep down.

* * *

Jack awoke the next day, he was nicely tucked in bed from the night before. Surely it wasn't all just a dream? It was all too real. He rolled over in thought about all that had happened in the last week. He had managed to lose both the Wu he was sent after and he came close to success the second time but gave in. Maybe he really wasn't cut out for this kinda thing anymore? Why hadn't Wuya found someone else to catch them for her?Too many questions. He just wanted to sleep...just a little bit...more.

"JAAAACK!Wake up!"

He nearly jumped out of bed hearing that ghoulish voice, but something was different the way it sounded. More real? He looked for the ghostly figure and laid his eyes on her human form.

"W-wuya?H-how did you-"she cut him off.

"Chase came by the other day, he stole the Wu I needed to become alive again. It feels so good to be myself again."she giggled.

Jack felt he was going to be sick to his stomach, so it wasn't a dream after all. He started to break down again, Wuya got a shocked look on her face as the boy started to gush rivers from his tears.

"What's gotten into you?" She raised a brow, pulling him in by his collar of his pajamas.

"Leave me alone you old hag!"he knocked her hand loose, going into the bathroom to freshen up.

"Are we going to sneak into those Monks hideout and grab the Wu tonight?"she leaned against the closed door as she listened attentively on the other side.

Jack blew his nose till it was red and sore, "No...I've changed my mind...I'm quitting."he plainly put it.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?You can't just get up and lay back down you brat!" Wuya insisted, twisting the handle of the bathroom door, with no success in opening it.

"Don't bother trying to get in, I've locked the door. And if you burn it down or lay a scratch on it, I will make you pay for it!"Spicer growled lowly, the air still thick with depression all around him.

* * *

Raimundo was laying in a hammock out in the garden when he heard Omi's cheerful voice.

"Yay! Spicer has given up his duties as a evil doer and decided to quit while he still has hair!"

"Don't you mean while he's ahead?"Rai rolled his eyes, but then he thought about what the short monk had just said. Jack? Quitting? It seemed absurd really... unless...unless something had come up. He got up and bolted for Jack's Hideout. "Fancy feet!"

"Raimundo, why must you flee my good news?"Omi sighed and gave the wind dragon a confused look.

* * *

"Oh boo hoo, just because you had a bad dream doesn't mean you have to quit."Wuya snarled back again to the red headed boy.

"It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare...and it really happened."Jack muttered from behind sobs, still locked in the bathroom.

"Yes, Jack it was...I let chase use the Shadow of Fear on you hoping that when you faced your greatest fear, you would man up. But I see it has only made you more of a wimpy sorry little mommy's boy!" Wuya hollered.

It got silent...very silent. Then Jack slowly cracked the door open and sniffled.

"You...y-you mean?"

"Yes Jack...whatever you saw...never happened..."Wuya face-palmed, sighing deeply.

"You-you fiend!" Jack pointed his finger at Wuya before shouting.

"Jack bots, attack!"

Raimundo had just made it in time to witness Jack at his prime when angered and thrown off the edge.

Wuya was pummeled and beaten, nearly to death. Her full powers not restored yet. She got up and cursed under her breath while glaring at the goth. "You wait, you'll get yours one day!"

"I already have..."he twitched, a twisted new look in his eyes.

"J-ack?" The Xiaolin Monk looked towards Spicer, and he turned to look back, all he could respond was...

"Why did you come back, you Xiaolin Loser?" Making the same gesture towards his newfound lover as he just did to Wuya.


	5. What's Chase Up To?

**Author's Note: No you're not seeing things... I've updated!Sorry I hadn't really posted recently... last year of high school and stuffs. Any who, let's get to the fan fiction... screw me talking about my life. We're much more interested in Raimundo and Jack, right?**

* * *

"J-ack?" Raimundo gulped. Sure he could take Spicer any day of the week. But the last thing he wanted right now was to fight him.

The air grew thick with a depressing mood, as the goth boy recalled his robots. He turned to face the crestfallen monk before him. Then, as he approached his new victim... he calmly spoke in a terrifying tone.

"Why?"

"B-because... I-" Raimundo started, earning him a sudden burning sensation to the whole right side of his face. Tears began to swell up, though the Brazilian boy did not notice. He seethed with the consumption of what was all happening to him now. Why? Why what? Jack had nothing to hide from him... did he?

"Leave... or I will kill you myself!" Spicer demanded, snapping his finger as the Jack bots arose and circled Raimundo.

He couldn't believe it. What had gotten into Jack to make his anger bubble up to the surface like this? Too many questions, Rai wanted some answers.

"Why are you doing this? I love you... would you hurt the person who cares about you the most?" rubbing his sore jaw and wiping away any remaining tears, he took a step forward.

"I'm warning you! And don't lie to me... you filthy bastard! The only person I love is someone you could never be!" The goth genius retorted, and before the wind monk could reply... that snake slithered from behind the shadows. That yellow-eyed serpent tailed freak of a monster. Chase Young.

"Why would you choose him over me?" Raimundo felt jealousy taking it's toll. Sure Jack wasn't property to own, nor did he belong to anyone. But what they had shared had proved to even Raimundo (who as stubborn as he may be) could love. And none other than the goth boy. Chase gave a malicious smirk that made the monks anger flare. Seeing that monster touch his... HIS Jack! Their had to be an explanation, anything... but so far. He was being proven wrong.

"Why are we wasting our time on this petty fool? I want another taste of you like I had last night oooh please..." Chase... flirting? This just didn't add up? Surely Jack was pulling Raimundo's leg and would slam that bitch in the face. Surely...

"After we're alone... I'll do anything you want me to." Jack kissed Chase on the lips tenderly. This made Raimundo gag a bit. It was unsure what irked or disgusted the dragon the most, either the fact Jack had just kissed Chase or that he didn't care to rub it in Raimundo's face. Either way... it caused a pang of sorrow in the monks heart. Why did he even try to be with Spicer? No, something wasn't right.

"Why don't you run along, you snake? Or do me and Jack have to make you?" Chase taunted, oooh how Raimundo would have loved to take him on that offer. But the thought of taking them both made him a bit queasy. HE couldn't possibly take both Jack (whom mostly he didn't want to harm) and Chase! It was too far fetched to think he could mange such a feat. But all the confusion was soon cleared up when Wuya got up from the ground and rubbed her head in agony.

"And take that worm with you!" was Chase seeing things... or did he just tell him to take Wuya to the temple? Wuya wasn't good... and he wasn't bad...unless...

"Come on Jack... he won't bother us anymore..." Chase whispered huskily into Jack's ear, nibbling at it a bit before moving him out of the room.

"Jack! No!Can't you see? That's Ch-" Raimundo cried out, but Wuya grabbed him and knocked him out cold.

"Damned fool nearly ruined our plans... and now that we have their leader... those monks will surely come to rescue him..." the witch giggled evily as she began to drag the dragon along and headed for Chase's lair.


	6. The Hero Within

I know it's been awhile but here it is! The sixth chapter revealed! I'm using my uncle's phone to put it on the enternet. [That shows how much I care, right?] Anywho, I've started my first week of college at the Art Institute and I'm very excited! And I've also decided to make **10 chapters before I wrap this story up for good**. Then maybe I will write some more different ones? if you are interested in roleplaying I'll be on skype when I get internet back. () just add me and let me know why. I don't just add random people. So, let's get this chapter started shall we?

* * *

"Our friend Raimundo has sure taken a long while to go out and play." Omi frowned and sat at the tea table; Master Fung had overheard him and raised an inquired brow.

"What were you two young monks talking about, might I ask, Omi?" he poured some tea for the other as he put the tea kettle down to sip some of his own.

"Oh, yes! Were talking about... Jack?" the bald monk shrugged. "What has Jack got to do anything about Raimundo, Master Fung... do you know?"

"I think its best you round up Dojo and the others and meet me back in the courtyard, I will explain there." he stood and took the empty tea kettle to the kitchen.

"Oh, okay!" Omi jumped with excitement, were they throwing a surprise birthday party for Spicer?

"What is sooooo important, that we had to stop everything and meet here... and why didn't Rai have to come? This is stupid, I'm leaving!" Kimiko pouted, but Omi tugged her sleeve and insisted.

"No, it's about our Friend, Kimiko. You must not dig a hole because he has not come too." Omi sweat dropped forcing a smile.

Kimiko's interest suddenly perked up. "Wait... Raimundo is missing? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Partner, I think you meant Ditch'n us. And the little fella is right Kimiko, let's not judge so quickly. Raimundo may laze around like a hog monkey that hasn't seen its first meal, but he's always there in a dire time of need." leave it to Clay to jump in and keep the two together.

"Alright then. Where's Master Fung anyway? Wasn't he supposed to meet us?" Kimiko was starting to feel they were both pulling her leg now.

Then they heard a loud crash from inside the temple, Dojo screamed and rushed out towards them in fear.

"What's goin' down little lizard?" Clay questioned.

"Ch-ch-ch-ch-..."he struggled to stay upright, hiding behind the Cowboy's leg.

Kimiko glanced from Dojo to the temple and cried out "Chase! What do you want?" she gritted her teeth in anger.

" I just want to chat with one of you young monks..." Chase held out his hands towards Omi and the bald monk gave a questioned look.

" Get outta here before we have to raise our fists you dirty varmit!" The typical blond and blue eyed American cowboy cracked his knuckles, just say something. Give him a reason to throw a blow.

The fighting began; Clay tossed a punch at the Slippery foe, "Fist of Tebigong!" Chase easily dodged the heavy set monk and grabbed him from behind, swinging him in the air and sending him at Kimiko, who gasped and tumbled to the ground in the confusion. To think she was too busy trying to untangle the Tangle Web Comb from her hair that it was over before it began.

"Is this a new test for training? I am most confused I must admit my friends..." Omi scratched his head.

"G-get 'em little buddy!" Clay had swirls and stars spinning around his head.

"Get off of me!" Kimiko struggled to get from beneath the hunk.

"Yessss- I mean, yes... me and Raimundo have decided to prepare you to battle Chase, send him home for sure... but first. Only one of you has to be left conscious, then and only then can one of you fight your leader one on one." Chase mused, trying to come up with a last minute excuse.

"Huh? Uhm... are you sure Master Fung?" Omi put one curious finger to his lips and furrowed his brows. They trained one on one with Raimundo before; heck they did it for fun mostly. What would this solve?

"Snap outta it, that's not-"Dojo began, but Chase quickly muffled him by stepping on his snout.

"Ohh.. I'm sorry Dojo, I didn't see you down there..." he smirked.

Kimiko and Clay finally separated and jumped to their feet; Omi ran and jumped, pouncing onto Clay. "Crouching Sparrow!" he cried out. Kimiko took her star of Hinabi and sent Spiraling Fireworks everywhere. Omi, thinking swiftly, used the orb of Tornabi. He drenched the fires into smoldering embers that wouldn't even make Jack Spicer cry in fear.

"Stop Omi, I don't want to fight you! Don't you understand?" Kimiko raised a defensive hand.

"No, I will prove I am the stronger one. I will not fall for you guys trickery." the small monk took a deep breath before drop kicking the other to the ground.

"That's right Omi...don't let them mess with your head. They will say anything to make you think otherwise." Chase hissed evilly.

-X-X-X-X-

Everything was pitch black, the first sensation was a fierce burning pain that slithered down Raimundo's back. He heaved, feeling as if at any moment the next breath would be his last. Why were his wrists so sore? His mind was racing as fast as his heartbeat, what was going on? Last he remembered a sharp blow to the head. And- and Chase.

That Snake was going to pay for what he did to his love.

But first thing's first... now that his eyes were adjusting to the dark, he could clearly see his predicament. He was suspended in midair in the center of a cell room. Chains bolted through his wrists and ankles. If this is what crucification was like, he was fine being himself and would rather not play the role of god. He scanned the room for anything of any use to aid in his escape, he loved Jack but he had to admit, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack.

Then, he heard a screeching door slam from behind him as the light quickly slithered away and it became dark again. He could only assume what or who had opened the cell door. He tugged painfully on his bondage to let his keeper know he was aware of his presence. An evil, yet mustered laugh echoed as the familiar foe made his way to face him.

"Jack." Was all the Wind Dragon could whimper.

He cracked his whip in his hands and grinned, apparently Jack still saw Raimundo as his foe. He had to convince him otherwise. Then, it came to him. A crazy thought, but the only thing he could think to fix this mess.

"Come closer, boy!" Raimundo growled, trying hard not to crack up and fall out of character.

"How dare you talk to your captor like that! I'll show you!" he let the whip fly as it pierced once smooth and perfectly tan skin. A long low hiss came from the monk as he fought to be patient and risk it all together.

"Is inflicting pain on me the worst you can do?" he heaved, brushing the beating off. This only angered and fueled the Goth genius more. But, his plan was working so far. Why was it so easy for his love to reach any part of his body. He had just taken in all of the scene realizing his clothing had be discarded. This was far from the romantic scene he had imagined.

"Don't be so shy; play with me..." Jack got red as a tomato. As if he read his mind he added in "use me for something. I'm just bound to waste in the dungeon like this..."

"Yuck! Don't be ridiculous! I wouldn't screw you if you were the only animate thing left on earth!" the really stung. But at least Raimundo knew how much Jack really disliked Chase. Which also gave him a sense of relief. Now he needed a plan B. Or could he just push a few buttons to get his way?

"I figured if anyone had balls they could use them. But apparently yours do not even exist! Ha!" he smirked playfully. And just when it seemed the Goth had had it, he stripped off his shoes, socks, pants and boxers. His full length revealed for the second time. Raimundo felt his body heat up as he fought to keep his cool. At least his plan had worked.

"I have balls! Theres your all natural hairy and manly proof!" Jack cracked the whip down on the wind monk who had previously been drooling over the sight. He quickly regained his composure and seethed with the new mark on his body. Too close for comfort when near his hot erection.

"You gross animal! To think, seeing my naked body turns you on that bad?" Jack teased him now, bending over and practically rubbing his ass in the other's face. Though Rai didn't really mind it all that much he had to play tough like Chase would.

"Get near me like that again and I promise you will know something much worse that prostate cancer!" he snarled. The red head laughed and mocked him. Deciding to be brave, the Goth genius wrapped the whip around Raimundo's erection and tugged hard so it could barely pulse.

"I always knew you liked me like that Chase, I just...didn't feel you were the right guy." Jack circled the monk's hardened nipples teasingly. Then grinding his own cock into Raimundo's groin he sucked on the exposed left side of his neck, making sure to leave a mark. "So whose the master now?" he shouted, Rai's whole body tinged with pleasure and seizing up with pain.

"Y-y-you...if you want to... always...please..let me go.." Raimundo had broken character now and was practically sobbing dreadfully hard.

"I am? I mean, yes! I am! And not until you have learned your lesson! Piece of filth!" the words stung worse than any poison that could be administered for the Wind Leader's death as he choked and cried out in pain as Jack forcefully pulled the whip from Raimundo's Penis. The hard tender skin burned, and for a moment he forgot he had one.

-X-X-X-X-

"Good job, monk." Chase hissed as he gave Wuya the signal to round up and lock away the rest of the Monk's and Master Fung up while he and Omi walked quietly through the woods. Unknown to the young one, they were headed straight for Chase's hidden Lair. The air was thick with an unseen presence that perturbed Omi. When they had almost made it to the new 'training grounds' Omi stopped and looked Chase straight in the eyes.

"Your not Master Fung, are you?" he took out his Orb of Tornabi, ready for a fight.

"Good eye Omi, Illusion Exclusion!" Then Chase was transformed into himself to Omi.

"Where did you get that Wu?" Omi seemed flabbergasted, as always.

"Let's just say I stumbled upon this lovely object when I needed it most."

"But I thought you didn't believe in the Shen Gong Wu?" the Monk insisted.

"On the contrary, this one is quiet handy. Why, I couldn't have kidnapped and fooled all of your friends without it, now could I?" he smirked and held the pendant up. A carving upon it appeared as a swirled human shape. He activated it as he transformed to look and sound just like Raimundo.

"In fact, I could be anybody. I just need to know enough about their personality." he chuckled, Omi obviously not amused. Then he changed again as Omi fizzled with anger as he shouted at the exact copy of himself.

"Oh yes you didn't!" they both shouted simultaneously. Then Chase transformed back into himself.

"So what do you want Chase Young?" Omi crossed his arms but had an idea already.

"Oh, nothing special...you." He licked his lips in excitement. The monk sighed and let his head fall as his hands rose.

* * *

Oh boy, I can't even begin to say how excited I am to begin the next chapter! Will Chase continue to hold Omi and the other monks hostage? And what is Raimundo up to and will his plan work? I'll keep you updated!


End file.
